Orenji no Taiyou
by Aruuuu
Summary: The only thing Sasuke cares about wants to die rather than take the beatings he recieves from the villagers...There is only one thing to do. SasuxNaru! series of song fics...Rating changed! Sad sad story really..
1. Orenji no Taiyou

**Orenji no Taiyou

* * *

CIB: ...sorry this is an excuse not to write my other fics because i have no idea what to write about...sorry about the long delay as always...but since i take forever on updates...I upload those yummy lemons for you all XD so i hope that those make up for the long waits...OwO**

this is probably the first fic i've written with a song in it ...AND... a rating below M...-gasp- this is a big Big BIg BIG surprise for me... yea... new ways...

**Pairing: SasukexNaruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Orenji no Taiyou". This beautiful song was created by Gackt and HYDE for Moon Child. XD oh boy do i love that movie... -drool-**

**Warnings:..none...OwO shock for my stories! ehh. Yea i'm not very good at writing sappy stories so just bear with me ok?? **

**ookkie then. On with the song ficie.**

**

* * *

**

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Wakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_

_At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you.  
With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell._

A raven haired boy ran through the streets of an old and run down town street. He searched everywhere for his one and only love. His light, his meaning, his everything. The one thing he looked forward to every morning when he woke up. The one true meaning of his life. The only one who could ever truely understand him.

Slowly, the sun began to set, casting its beautiful orangish color into the sky. The raven haired by continued his search. He searched high and low, until he saw the familiar blonde spikey hair. His stomach jumped with joy as he jogged over the the cute little bundle of flesh.

"Naruto!"

_Kirameku nami to tawamureteita mujaki na kimi no sono yokogao  
Hadashi de sunahama o kakenukeru kimi ga itoshii_

_I watched your innocent face as you frolicked with the waves  
Running along the beach with you bare feet, you are so precious to me._

"N..Naruto?"

Sasuke stopped when he realized something was wrong with his love. He moved in closer to see the dark purple bruises along his pale arm and legs, the blood-soaked cloth that covered his body, his silently weeping face. What was it? What happend? Who did this to him!

He fell to his knees beside his one and only, choking back his own tears of sorrow and sadness. It happened again to his innocent little angel, the one he wanted to protect so much.

_Suna ni kaita kimi no namae to kazari tsuketa kaigara wa  
Kata o yoseta bokura no mae de nami ni sarawareta_

_I carved your name in the sand and decorated it with shells  
Nuzzled together behind it, we watched as the waves washed it away._

"Is...that you, Sas..suke?"

"I'm here Naruto... Don't worry...I'm here."

The ball of orange fuzz sprang from his spot on the ground and into the arms of his lover. Hot tears dripped down from his eyes as he sobbed in pain. His body ached from the bruises and cuts along his limbs. Every single time he moved, his body screamed at him to sit and rest, but all he cared about was that Sasuke was here now. Everything was going to be ok...right?

"S...Sasuke...I can't take anymore of this...I want to die..."

"N...Naruto!..."_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Wakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_

_At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you.  
With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell._

"Sasuke...My heart aches from all of this hatred everyone give me for being the host of this stupid kyuubi. My body hurts...I dont think I can go on any longer...So please, Just let me go...Let me go..."

"..No! I won't let you! Please don't! I love you Naruto!"

Sasuke squeezed him harder as his tears flowed quicker now. They could work this through! Or or...maybe they could run! Anything but death...he couldnt possibly live without him. He wouldn't let him...He couldn't let him go...It was far more painful than torture at an enemy ninja base...Anything was better than this...The sun slipped lower behind the ocean beside them.

_Aoi sora wa iki o hisomete akai yuuhi ni dakarete yuku  
Boku mo kimi o dakishime nagara hitomi o tojita_

The blue sky hides our breath and the red sun embraces us  
And i embrace you too, as I close my eyes.

"Sasuke...Please...Try to understand. I'm so tired..I want to rest now...Just..Please!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke cursed silently ans pulled his dobe's face up to his own and kissed him.

Naruto sobbed more as they shared, what probably was, their last peaceful time together. he knew this had to happen to protect the ony thing he ever cared about. Fuck being Hokage or getting respect from the villagers. All that matters is this boy who touched him so gently, who cared for him so much, the only one who every truely loved him...Sasuke...

"O...Okay..." Sasuke answered shaking in sadness. "But...Just stay with me until the sun sets...Then I'll let you go...Promise..."

Naruto nodded and moved closer to Sasuke. He smiled contently and nuzzled his cheek against the other's, mewling quietly. Sasuke's continuous sobbs began to stop. Maybe he could enjoy these last few moments he had with his dobe.

_Ikutsu mo no yrokobi ya kanashimi mo kazoekirehai deai ya wakare mo  
Ano koro to kawarazu ni yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou_

_Endless joy and sadness, and countless hello's and farewells  
Unchanging from before, the orange sun continues to watch on gently._

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Sighing softly, the blond haired boy sat up and edged towards the end of the cliff. It was time, just a few more seconds of this wonderful peace. Sasuke got up and embraced him for the last time. He pushed his face against what whas the blonde's hair and breathed in his scent. He cursed as his eyes filled with tears. This was it...He's never see him ever again...It doesn't have to end like this...No...

"Thank you Sasuke...I'm sorry I have to leave this way...I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon..I know we had our lives planned out, but please just forgive me..."

"I love you..." Sasuke repeated.

_Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa  
Itsu made mo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta\_

_Back then, we dreamed of an eternity together  
Believing we would never part, we smiled and embraced_

Naruto smiled and turned to make the final jump, taking his last step. Taking the step that would end his life.

"NOO!! Stop Naruto!" Sasuke yelled pulling him back. He sobbed into the other's back holding him from falling off. He felt the body beneath him shake in fear. He knew he just broke his promise, but he could care less..What mattered was that his dobe was safe and in his arms..It didn't matter if they had to run forever...As long as they were together.. As long as Sasuke could feel his body against his.

"Why! Why Sasuke! You promised me!! " Naruto yelled in frustration, throwing harmless punches at the Uchiha's shoulder.

"I can't live with out you dobe! Don't you realize that! Without you, I'm as good as dead...Every day..Every night...with be a waking hell without you...Don't you see? You're the only reason why I wake up every morning..The only reason I didn't kill myself so many years back," Sasuke cried. "Don't leave me...If you're going to jump...at least take me with you..."

"No Sasuke! I can't! You have to much to live for! Stop thinking about me and think about yourself for once!! What about your other friends? Your future!"

"I dont care. You're all that matters to me. Naruto. You."

They both cried as the sun sand overe the horizen, leaving only a peak of the orange light.

_Akireru hodo kimi o omou yo  
Sore dake de bokuk wa mitasareru  
Nakanaide, itsu date aeru yo  
Hitomu o tojire ba..._

_I cant love you any more than I do  
And just by that, i feel complete  
So don't cry, we can always meet again  
Whenever we close our eyes..._

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

After a few moments they got up.

"Let's leave, Naruto. Lets leave Konoha...I don't care where we end up..As long as I can see you."

"Nnng..." Naruto answered shaking his head in silent agreement.

"Say good bye to this place...You'll probably never see it again."

"Aa.."

Sasuke smiled calmly and lifted hi lover up into his arms. He carried him in the opposite direction of the ocean...towards their new future and life. Towards the rising of the orange sun.

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
At dusk, I behled the orange sun with you_

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no...Sayonara  
With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell.

* * *

_

**CIB: well...i hope that this fic didnt ruin the beautiful song. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it!! AND! i recomend you go and listen to Orenji no Taiyou..it is one of the most beautiful songs i've ever heard!! It makes me want to cry everytime i listen to it...This fic almost made me cry as i was writing the lyrics...TwT anyways**

**Read and review thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Ash

**Ash**

**

* * *

**

**CIB: 'Ello! Thank you reviewers on your kind responses to my first chapter!! You're probably suprised that i decided to write more because it was supposed to be a one shot...but i just felt like writing more.. you can write alot with Gackt songs yup! OwO**

**Anyways...I hope that you can forgive me for writing such a lame chapter...Its reallly hard to fit a chapter in with a pretty short song...TwT Hoshi no suna is even shorter so I'll have to shorten that chapter a bit. ehh..**

**Pairing: SasuxNaru**

**Warning: yeh..sum angsty things and villagers being out of character... **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-Sama..and Ash belongs to Gackt-sama**

**Note: I changed a couple of things in the Naruto story. like the villagers still despise Naruto...well yea..actually thats in the book to so w/e.. uh.. yea Sasuke didnt go to Orochimaru.. yea..i unno...OwO**

**

* * *

**

_Kaze no naka ni mau waraiau koe  
Kirameku yuuhi ha asu e no yakusoku_

_Our laughing voices danced along the wind  
The glittering sunset was a promise for tomorrow_

"Sasuke...Stop here...I'm tired and...My cuts are starting to bleed again."

The raven haired boy nodded and slowed down from a sprint to a slow walk. He set down his things and helped his blonde lover to the ground to lean against a near by tree. Naruto sighed in relief, reaching over to pull out the bandages and other medical supplies out of his bag. He cringed in pain everytime he flexed, the especially deep cut on his arm bleeding fiercely. Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let me do it."

"...ehng...Fine." Naruto sighed again and leaned back against the tree. he closed his blue eyes for a while, enjoying the cool breeze and the calmness of the early morning. They have been running away from their village for the whole night now...They were both exhausted. Before he could let himself fall asleep he opened his eyes again as a warmth swept over his face. The sun was rising once again.

_Tsuki ga utsushidasu kimi o mitsuketa  
Iroaseta toki no utakata no yume_

I found you just as the moon began to shine  
A transient dream of a faded age

"It's beautiful," Naruto smiled happily. "But it reminds me of last night when we left..." His voice dropped.

Sasuke grunted in reply as he tore off a piece of the bandage to wrap around the dobe's arm. Naruto began to shake slightly. The blonde bit his lip to hold back the oncoming tears. He couldn't hold it anymore. Everything that had happened the last couple of hours just hit him like a tsunami. Did we have to run away?

"Naruto?" Sasuke's face changed from serious, yet calm to worried and scared. 'Did I hurt him?'

"I...I love you so much Sasuke!" Naruto cried softly letting out his emotions. He lunged onto his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. Sasuke held him just as close, gently stroking the small of his back. He began whispering soft words of comfort to the little bundle so dear to him.

"Dont worry Naruto. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe from danger."

_Modoranai yasuragi sae nando mo kowasareteyuku  
Afureru hikushimi ga kono sora o yakitsukushite..._

Even the peace is broken over and over again, never to return  
The overflowing hatred burns this night to its core...

"Unng..Sasuke, I want y-"

**"There they are!! They're not to far away! Kill them before the demon boy can escape!"**

"How'd they catch up so fast! I was sure they returned home when we out ran them back there!!" Naruto panicked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and quickly shoved everything into this pack. He got up throwing the bag onto his back.

"Wait!" Naruto whimpered quietly. "My leg is still bleeding and I don't think I can walk anymore..."

Sasuke nodded silently and swept the small body up and into his arms. He turned and faced the rising sun and ran for his life, for his lover's life. The orange sun was all that they had left. It was their only goal, their only future, destination...home.

_Mori no zawameki ha yasashii utagoe  
Itonno wazuka no shiawase na yume_

The murmur of the forest is a gentle song  
Just for a fleeting moment, it's a happy dream

Sasuke quickly climbed throught the trees, trying his very best to keep Naruto out of harms way. He could beel the presence of other Anbu inching closer and closer. there was only one place to go...

Over the edge.

He closed in on the waterfall where he faught his love, where he first noticed his attraction to him. This was the edge that pit them off into a battle of hatred and anger. He was so stupid back then, but now, he'd never make that mistake ever again. He was no longer power hungy or revenge thirsty...There was only one thing in his mind now.

"S..Sasuke...Is t..this...?" Naruto's voice shook in reminisence.

"Aa" Sasuke answered.

"Does this...mean w..we're going to..urk..jump?" He gulped.

"Aa"

Naruto shook for a second, taking in their current situation in. He knew it was the only way for them to survive. The only way for them to live together in harmony...It was their only option right now. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

_Kogoeru itami ni sae yasashisa o oboeteyuku  
Subete o keseru nara kokoro sae mou iranai_

Even in the freezing pain, I still remember kindness  
If you can erase everything, then I don't even need this heart

Sasuke raced to the ledge, waiting for their attackers to come up behind them. He turned around to face the forming crowd, a smirk on his face. Maybe he could have a few words with these people they despised so much...These people who hurt the one thing in his life he cared about.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!" Sakura's voice screamed as the pinked haired ninja came closer and closer. She gasped as she pushed several people out of her way. She was surprised by Sasuke's disheveled state and what he was holding in his arms. "Wha..at..is g...going on h..here?!"

"Sakura-chan??" Naruto gaped at his old crush. He began to grow nervous about Sasuke's plan. Why didn't he jump yet? Why was he waiting? So the others could watch them fall to their death??! Is this was he wanted?

"Uchiha!! What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde haired Hokage-lady pushed through the crowd. She glared at the pair.

"What do you think you're doing?" she repeated. "Are you seriously going to throw away your life? Come back to the village. I'm sure that this is just a mi-"

"I don't care about myself or what happens to me!! If you don't know why I'm doing this, them you're no better than the filth who live in your damned country...Good bye."

"Sasuke!!!!" the crowd shrieked.

"Lets go Naruto...I love you. Please trust me on this."

Naruto nodded hesitantly but tightened his grip around his lover's neck. Sasuke smirked at the horrified gazes of the others and stepped off ot the ledge, holding onto the shaking body in his arms as if it were a life preserver.

_Tada hage shiku moeru kno karada de yokereba  
Kimi no tame ni subete sasageyou  
Kono kanashimi duke ha kesshite wasurenu you ni  
Namida no tame ni subete sasageyou_

But if you want this inflamed flesh  
Then I give it all to you  
Just make sure to never forget this sadness  
By tracing over the marks of those tears with a knife.

Sasuke clutched onto Naruto's body as they hit the ice cold water at the bottom of the cliff. He bit his lip so he couldn't cry out in pain. His body ached as if Gaara's sand burial jutsu was used on him. His eyes clouded with fear and his ears went deaf on him. He knew that fall was going to harm his body pretty badly but he kept it in. He had to get Naruto to safety.

Despite his confidence that they would reach land, he was worried about Naruto's suddenly limp body. He must have swollowed some of the water. Sasuke grit his teeth and pulled the dobe's body up with him to the nearest visable opening. He was pretty sure that he had once of the biggest burises on his back. He ignored all negative thoughts and kicked with all the energy he had left.

He dragged himself onto land and reached over to pull his lover's body to safety. It seems like they were inside of a underwater cave. It was pitch black and his eyes were having trouble adjusting. At least they were safe now. No one would think they survived that fall. He even surprised himself.

"N..Naruto. Wake up, we're safe now."

The blonde coughed and rooled onto his side, water spilling out of his mouth. Sasuke helped him up into a sitting position so he could cough up the rest of the water he swollowed. Once he was done, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke. He cried in joy as he rubbed his cold face agasint the other's neck. Sasuke smiled, holding back his own tears, and kissed his lover softly.

"We made it!" Naruto panted, catching his breath. He was so happy and greatful to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back and hugged him, "I told you I'd protect you."

Naruto smiled and nodded faithfully now. He no longer could or would doubt the Uchiha now. "Onward to our new life together."

"Aa..I love you."

Sasuke began a fire with some weeds and wood pieces he found deeper in the cave. His fire ball jutsu came in handy at times like this. the two huddled closely together as the sun on the outside shined proudly.

They finally escaped.

_Akatsuki no sora ni ukabu kagerou  
The shimmering heat floating in the dawn sky_

_Hohoemu kimi ga boku no soba ni ita  
Smiling, you are there next to me._

* * *

**CIB: well there it was...OwO Hope that you liked it...Although i'm very disappointed in myself for making this chapter into crap...TwT please forgive me.**

**Anyways.. Read and Review please!! Oh and If you'd like to request a Gackt song for me to use in the next chapters please tell me in a reivew! Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 3 3 3**


	3. Oasis

**Chapter 3: Oasis

* * *

CIB: Well here is yet another chapter to my story that is getting no where.**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Gackt owns Oasis.

Warning: Just a tiny bit of lime...nothing bad..really i promise. Unless you want the graphic stuff...then i'd be happy to give it to you...XD

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto ...hinted one sided Gaara x Naruto

* * *

_Yukkuri to yo ga akeru made kimi o dakishimeta  
Nanimokumo ushinao made kizukazu ni yasuragi ni oboreteta_

_Until the night slowly ended, I was embraced by you  
Until I lose everything without noticing I was being drowned by silence_

"Comon Naruto. Wake up. Lets find a way out of this cave."

Sasuke shook the sleeping blonde gently and got up from his seat. He walked over to the dark lump on the ground, which was his body. He quickly packed his things and started another fire for light. He sat down again next to Naruto. Smiling softly, he stroked his cheek lovingly.

"S…Sasuke?"

"Good Morning Naruto."

Naruto smiled and sat up, hugging Sasuke happily. Today was another day and best of all, it was their fist day alone together, on their journey for happiness. This was the first day of the rest of their lives.

"Itaisa…"  
_Izen ho jibun nara kutsuu ni kao o yugamaseteta  
__Ima nara kono itami ni sae yasashisa o oboeru_

_"It's painful…"  
If it had been my former self, my face would have been distorted in agony  
If it's now, even this pain remembers kindness_

Sasuke got up and picked up his bag. He knew that trying to swim back up to the surface was out of the question, but he did know that there was another tunnel leading out of here. Maybe it was their way out.

"Naruto? Do you think you can walk?"

Naruto smiled softly and nodded, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Sasuke's face softened at the sight of his lover. He walked up to his blonde and lovingly took him into his arms, holding him tightly. Sasuke's boy shook slightly as he held his most precious person, this fragile yet strong boy who knew nothing but the desire for respect.

"I promise Naruto. I'll get you out of this and we can start a new life together."

_Eien ni maboroshi ni dakareru yori_  
_Hitotoki de mo jiyuu o erabu_

_More then eternally embracing and illusion  
__In a moment I'd choose freedom_

Sasuke led Naruto through the tunnel until they reached an opening. They both stared up at the opening at the top. How were they ever going to reach that?! It was almost as tall as the Lord Hokage mountain! Maybe they should go and try the ocean again…No! They could do this.

Sasuke stood staring at the opening in deep thought. Naruto just smirked and stood there. Sasuke looked up at the blonde and lifted an eyebrow. Naruto laughed and put his fingers in a cross shape.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

About 20 to 30 Naruto clones appeared in a puff of smoke. They began to build a human ladder leading up to the surface of the cave. Sasuke smiled at his dobe and ruffled his hair. Naruto beamed with pride as Sasuke acknowledged his brains…for once.

"That's my Naruto."

Sasuke was pleased with Naruto's quick thinking and was now pumped with the hope of escaping. Quickly, he forced Naruto up his own ladder and climbed after him. He winced and covered his face with his arm as a bright beam of yellow-orange light blinded him. The sun shined proudly as if congratulating them on their achievement.

"Where are we Sasuke?"

"W…Wait! This…We're in Sunagakure, the Sand Village."

_Tsubasa o hiroge sora e habataite  
__Yakareru mae ni taiou no nare  
__Kaze yo fuke…Sora e michibiite  
Kimi no subete o ubawareru mae ni_

_Unfold your wings and take off to the sky  
Before you're burned, become the sun  
The wind blows…it guides you into the sky  
Before your whole self is taken away_

"Sasuke! What are we going to do? Do you think that they will let rouge ninja's into their village?"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Kazekage-Sama over there is a god friend of yours."

"Huh? Who…Oh wait!! Gaara!! "

"Aa"

"Okay!!!" Naruto happily took Sasuke's hand in his own and began to walk towards the vast desert of nothing. They didn't know how or even if they were going to ever reach the Sand Village, but at least it gave them new hope and a destination.

_Tooi kako ni ikitsuzukeru utsuroe na kimi ga iru  
Itsumade mo ugokanai no nara kirisakarereba ii_

_Continuing to live in the far off past is your hollow self  
__If you're forever unmoved, is it alright that you'll get torn into pieces_

The two continued their way across the sandy land with much trouble. They had both never traveled on sand before and it was a very frustrating and tiring thing to do, but slowly they made progress and traveled faster and faster, getting closer and closer to their one and only destination. Salvation.

"Wait. Naruto stop." Sasuke motioned for the dobe to stop moving.

"Ne, Sasuke what is-"

"MOVE!!"

Sasuke jumped sideways and pushed the blonde haired boy deep into the sand. The other grunted in pain as he thrown down. Sasuke snarled angrily and ran at the attacker. It was a Sunagakure border patrol. They thought they were intruders. Well technically they were but they didn't need to attack!

"Stop!! We're not here to attack!! We simply would like to see Kazekage-Sama, Gaara."

Naruto just realized that they were being attacked and fell into a fury of rage.

"What the hell!?!!! Sasuke why are they attacking?!! Does Gaara not remember me??"

**"Who are you." The Sunagakure ninja asked keeping his distance from the two.**

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure. We want to see Kazekage-Sama."

**"Wait…Did you say Uzumaki? Kazekage-Sama won't stop talking about you. I'm sure that he'd be happy to see you Uzumaki-san."**

Naruto calmed down and then stared at them. Did this mean they were admitted safe passage through the desert? They were saved!

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arm around his waist protectively, gently pulling him along, following the other ninja infront of them.

"We're going to be alright Sasuke! Maybe our luck is turning now." Naruto smiled happily.

"Aa…" Sasuke smiled back, but he couldn't help but worry that something was going to go terribly wrong.

_Sashinoberu kono ude o tsukameru nara hitorikiri demo  
__Kimi wa mada waraeru _

_If you can seize my outstretched arms, that even if you're alone  
__You can still smile_

**"Kazekage-Sama, We have brought you the Uzumaki-San you are always talking about."**

"What are you talking about? Why would he be- Naruto!?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of his name, "Hi Gaara."

The Kazekage-Sama got up from his big chair and ran over to greet the blonde haired shinobi. His eyes grew large in surprise as he flooded Naruto with question, but stopped when he saw Naruto's eyes dropping.

"Why are you here? Did something happen to make you come all the way over here? Wait. You must be tired. I'll get someone to get you a room to rest in and -….Uchiha….."

The room suddenly became tense as if two murders were placed in the same room to kill each other off. Sasuke glared at the red haired boy and reached out to grab Naruto, pulling him to his side and away from Gaara. Naruto squeaked in surprise but didn't resist.

"Naruto…I want to know the full reason why you two are both here. And, I want to know why **he **is here too…Now."

Naruto winced at the force in Gaara's voice and he lowered his head in depression. How would Gaara take it if he told him. This is a very bad situation.

"Tell him."

"Sasuke, wha?"

"Just tell him the damn story."

"O..oh…ok-kay …"

_Kousa o abite sora e maiagare  
Tsuyoku kagayaku taiyou ni nare  
__Kaze ni nore…ryoute o hirogete  
__Kimi no subete o kowasaru mae ni_

_Back in the golden sands and soar into the sky  
__Become the brilliantly shinning sun  
__Ride the wind…spread both of your hands  
__In order to find your whole self_

"So you're both runaways now and you thought I would give you sanctuary…"

"N..no that's not it…we had no where else to go and you're patrol found us and then we ended up here…We had no other choice…" Naruto paused and looked away from Gaara in shame.

"So…I'm guessing you two are...together then…"

Naruto blushed at Gaara's words but nodded slowly, not making eye contact. Sasuke stood there silent. He already knew everything, it was a bad idea to come here. He'd have to keep Naruto under his watch twenty-four-seven. Right now, he'd give anything to go back to their cozy little cave underwater.

Gaara let out a shuddering sigh. If he knew this was the case he would have just turned them away. If only he knew that Uchiha was with him. He scratched his chin before motioning for one of the partol men to lead them to their rooms.

"Go...You need rest."

"Um...I-"

"GO."

Naruto jumped slightly at the force in his voice, "Ahh...um...Thanks Gaara..."

Gaara watched the two leave before walking back to his desk, "Damn..."

_Furueru kimi  
Dare no tame ni ikiru no?  
"Mitsukeru tame..."  
Subete o shinjite_

_You're shivering  
What do you live for?  
"Don't look...__"  
Believe in everything_

Naruto sighed as he dropped his body onto the soft bed. Sasuke followed into the room silently, he hadn't said a word since he told Naruto to tell Gaara their story. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, what had he gotten them into? This was all his fault. It was his fault that Sasuke had to suffer with him. Maybe he shouldn't have left Konohagakure...

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to his lover, pulling his slightly limp body onto his lap. "I know what you're thinking...It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You don't deserve all of this suffering. Maybe it's time that you get a break from it all."

Naruto sat up and pulled the raven haired boy into a tight embrace, pushing him onto his back. His body shook as tears threatened to leak from his eyes. Holding back his tears, he pressed his trembling lips against Sasuke's in search of comfort. Sasuke sensed the fear and sadness coming from the blonde boy and stroked the back of his head, moving his lips in a calm motion.

Naruto cried softly as his emotions began to spill out. He was so afraid of their future and what was going to happen to them. This was the first time he felt actual fear, fear beyond the thought of never becoming Hokage. There was only one person who would be able to calm him down in his time of need. Naruto felt his heart race as Sasuke turned them over so they were both on their sides. He stared into the bright blue eye of his lover and pressed his forhead against the other's.

"It's going to be alright Naruto. Just stay by me and never let go of my hand. I'll protect you."

_Tsubasa o hiroge sora e habataite  
Yakareru mae ni taiyou ni nare  
Kaze yo fuke...Sora e michibiite  
Kimi no subete o ubawareru mae ni _

Unfold your wings and take off into the sky  
Before you're burned, become the sun  
The wind blows...it guides you into the sky  
Before your whole self is taken away

"Mnn... I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

Sasuke smiled loving at the boy next to him as he pulled the blankets over their bodies. Naruto smiled back. Sasuke's smile always made him feel better. One look at his beautiful smile would be able to give Naruto the strength to go up against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki all at once, and come out of the battle victorious. Sasuke was the only one who made Naruto feel this way, the only one who was able to make him feel so safe and protected...loved.

"Do you think we will be safe now?"

Sasuke blinked in thought at the question before answering, "Think of this place as our resting point in the desert of our lives. This is our oasis of peace. We will run into trouble later on, but for now, just rest and I'll take care of you. You're safe with me."

Naruto sighed in relief and pressed up against Sasuke more, buring his face in his chest. Sasuke's sweet scent and warmth slowly began to coax the kyuubi boy into a deep, and peaceful sleep. Sasuke smiled and watched the boy he loved drift to sleep. He reached out slowly and carressed his cheek. This might be their last moment of peace and safety, but he'd make sure that Naruto was out of harms ways, even if it meant sacrificing himself. All that mattered was that Naruto was alive. Nothing else.

_Kousa o abite sora e maiagare  
Tsuyoku kagayaku taiyou ni nare  
Kaze ni nore...Ryoute o hirogette  
Kimi no subete o te ni ireru tame ni_

_Back in the golden sands and soar into the sky  
Become the brilliantly shinning sun  
Ride the wind...Spread both of your hands  
In order to find your whole self._

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**CIB: ah geeze.. that was horrible...TwT I'm so bad at writing sappy sad stories.. please forgive me -bows- I'm running out of ideas to put with songs and now i feel like i'm just writing crap so that It'll fit with the song or title...sighh...**

**Well i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it didnt make you regret spending time to read this story. I promise you that this story will get better...Okay well maybe i cant promise that...TwT **

**Anyways...Thank you very much for all of your kind reviews and encouragements!!! All you reviewers out there are the ones who help me survive in life with school and everything else!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Please continue to read and review on my stories!!**


	4. Birdcage

**Chapter 4: Birdcage

* * *

**

**Cib: Wow i took a long time to think of this chapter..but finally it is done..and i'm really really sad about where this story is going...**

**Disclaimer: Nu nu nu nu**

**Warning: There are some mentions of rape and other stuff in here**

**Pairing: SasuxNaru (main)...hinted GaaxNaru...and mentioned Shukaku(Gaara)xSasu**

**NOTE!!!!! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**this story will be moved from rating T to M for violence and stuffs...so this story will no longer be posted as T...unless you reviewers would like it to stay at T and I can just tone it down alittle..yea...**

**_Blah blah blah -- Shukaku talking_**

* * *

_hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa  
kegareta kono boku ni wa ima mo toosugite  
yami no naka, kimi no na o nando mo sakenda  
owaranai toki no naka de kimi shika inakute_

_Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories  
They're still too far off for me, filthy as I am now  
Inside of the darkness, I called your name over and over again  
Inside of the endless time, there's no one there but you_

Gaara glared hatefully at the door as the blonde and raven haired boys walked out. This wasn't supposed to happen! And since when did Naruto feel that way about Uchiha! Gaara growled and threw his papers onto the ground, laying his head ontop of his folded arms on the desk. He sighed, ''I though you could save me Naruto...I thought you could pull me out of this hell...''

The red head bit his lip to keep himself from crying. How could such a clumsy fool make his emotions spill out like this? Was this the power of onesided love? Was this feeling even love? Gaara snarled when he felt his inner demon starting to take over his body. He struggled to gain control but the darkness was so inviting...so comforting...

**_Thats it...Drown in the darkness that is me..._**

_aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku o tojikomeru  
inoru koto shika dekinakute...kanashimi wa ienai_

_I lock myself up, unable to even atone  
I can't do anything but pray...my sadness is not cured_

* * *

**"Uzumaki-san!!"**

The blonde boy jumped at the sound of his own name. He got up from the comfortable bed and turned his head towards the door where all the noise was coming from. He was shocked when an injured genin entered his room. He limped against the door, holding his bleeding arm. Naruto gasped and jumped from the bed to help him.

"What's going on?! Did Tsunade-ba-chan send peop-"

**"It's Kazekage-sama! It seems that...S..shukaku has taken over his body! He's going insane and he's headed over to this room now! You must escape before it's too la-"**

Naruto's eyes filled with tears when the man's body became limp and his chest stopped moving. Naruto panicked and rushed over to the bed to wake Sasuke, who was already up and glaring at the nearing rumbling.

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea..." The raven haired ninja growled getting up from the bed and grabbing Naruto. He roughly threw Naruto over his shoulder and ran out of the room and down the hallways. Naruto had no time to yell or scream. The large hand made out of sand came from behind and grabbed them both.

_ajisai no nureta ha no ichimai chigitta  
mizutamari ni ukabete kimi o omoidasu_

_I tore off a single damp petal from a hydrangea  
It floats in a puddle, and I remember you_

* * *

'What's going on? Shukaku where are you." Gaara growled searching through the empty darkness that had engulfed him before. Piercing, golden eyes appeared behind him along with sharp white fangs and the rest of the demon's body. Gaara swiftly turned around and faced his darkness. The sand raccoon smiled at his host sadistically and licked his lips, reaching a clawed paw forward to wrap around the red-head's small frame. Gaara flinched. 

**_'My my...How delicious look when you're angry...'_**

Gaara glare at Shukaku and tried to push away the paws that began to stroke his skin in a lustful manner. He hated it when his demon touched him like this. It made his skin crawl and itch like a rash. Shukaku faked a sad face when his host pushed him away with an annoyed huff.

**_'Do you not enjoy my company, Gaara-sama?'_** The demon hissed teasing the little boy.

Gaara chose to ignore that last comment and went straight to the point. 'Give me my body back now before I'm forced to make you give it back.'

Shukaku laughed at those words and smirked,**_ 'But do you not want to see the little birdie I caught for you? He was on the verge of escaping until I caught him in my claws...'_**

Gaara's eyes widened with shock as one thought came to his head, 'Naruto!!'

* * *

_ameagari no yuugure ni kasuka ni kikoeta tooku no fune no kiteki  
naze ka kanashikute_

_In the evening just after the rain, I faintly heard the far off whistel of a ship  
For some reason, it made me sad_

"Nnn...SASUKE WATCH OUT!!" Naruto yelled as his face dripped with sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. It took him a second to realize what was going on. He looked around the dark room for any clue to where he was. He then began to search for Sasuke...then thats when he smelled it, that horrible scent that made Naruto hurl.

It was the scent of death and human blood.

Naruto panicked. Was that Sasuke's blood he smelled or was it someone elses?! What was going on? He tried to move but found it hard to when he noticed that his was tied up, hands above his head. Thats when it stuck him. He was tied up against the wall in a very sensual position with only his pants barely hanging on. His eyes began to fill with tears when absolute fear blinded his other senses. He was so scared, he could only think about what might happen to him.

'Sasuke!! Where are you?'

_yurusarenai no nara subete ga kiereba ii  
kanashimi mo itami mo nani mo iranai sekai e_

_If I can't be forgiven, then everything can disappear  
The sadness and the pain, to the world that doesn't need anything_

* * *

"NARUTO!!" Gaara yelled as his head was suddenly filled with the blonde's sobs. He was forced to his knees as the horrible noises made his head and his heart ache. What had Shukaku done?! What the hell did he do to Naruto? 

**_'Hahahaha...Doesn't he just sound so beautiful like that?"_** Shukaku licked his teeth. '**_I could just eat him up...Or, I could touch his body all over the place and make him cry out in more pain..."_**

"...shut up..."

**_'Hahah...Whats that? I dont think I quite heard you..."_**

" I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SICK AND TWISTED PRICK!!" Gaara screamed and ran at the demon. He managed to claw out one of those haunting eyes before retreating back into the safey of the dark. Shukaku only laughed louder...

**_'Fine then...I'll let you go this time...One thing though...That Uchiha boy tasted just wonderful...I'll leave the Kyuubi boy for you...Just try not to enjoy yourself too much...Ku ku ku ku ku...'_**

Gaara snarled when he heard this...Did Shukaku rape Sasuke? How could he?! And with his body!! Gaara gasped when he was returned to reality. He was blinded by the darkness in the room. It was night now and all the candles and lights were turned off. Where was he...Wait what is that stench?...Its blood!

_(1) aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku o tojikomeru  
inoru koto shika dekinakute...kanashimi wa ienai_

_I lock myself up, unable to even atone  
I can't do anything but pray...my sadness is not cured_

Gaara groped around in the darkness until his skin met with cool liquid he guessed as blood. He brought it up to his mouth and licked it...It was blood!! He panicked and tried to find where it was coming from...

'**_...that uchiha boy tasted just wonderful...'_**

"Sasuke!!"

He could hear soft panting coming from the corner of the room. It had to be Sasuke. Gaara inched towards the shape of the body and reached forward, touching the shivering skin there. His hand was instantly slapped away. He could hear a low growl coming from the boy there.

"...Coming back for more?" The voice sounded shakey and angry, but it did belong to Sasuke..That Gaara was sure of.

"What happened?" Gaara asked sitting a safe distance away from him.

"What the fuck do you think happend?" Sasuke growled in anger. If he didnt feel so weak he would have jumped on the red head and beat the living shit out of him. Sasuke sighed, it was all his fault..He let Naruto come here even though he knew Gaara's dark secret...It was his fault for endangering himself and Naruto...Maybe he deserved his punishment...

"So it really did happen then!?" Gaara said in a surprised tone. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I just couln't control him..he was too strong for me to...I'm sorry..."

_drip...drip..._

Sasuke lifted his head at the sound of water. Was Gaara crying?

_yasashiku naita sora kara kikoeta kimi no koe mo  
namida o ukabeta mama waratta boku ni wa mienai..._

_From the gently crying sky, I also heard your voice  
I laughed through gathering tears, but I couldn't see anything..._

Sasuke sighed and growled to himself...Maybe he was getting too soft now...That stupid dobe had this effect on him. He reached forward and brought Gaara's sobbing body against his own. Gaara flinched when he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. This was the first time anyone had touched him so gently...

"W..Wha?"

"You know...You remind me of that stupid idot...Both stupid and annoying..." Sasuke said quietly, still holding Gaara.

"Sasuke..."

**_'Ku ku ku ku...Gaara-sama...Don't you think you should be consentrating on other more important things? Maybe that little birdie I left for you will go to waste...'_**

Gaara jumped. Stupid Shukaku! He cursed and grabbed Sasuke's cloths, helping him get them on since he couldn't move at all. How could he forget? Naruto was still locked up somewhere. He could remember Naruto's pained and scared cries for help. It made him shiver just thinking about it.

"Gaara..." Sasuke's voice came out barely in a whisper.

"Comon Uchiha," Gaara growled snapping out of his "soft hearted" moment. "You have to go and save Naruto!"

"I...I cant..."Sasuke choked out. It was true. He couldn't possibably move an inch. His lower body ached and the cuts along the rest of his body bled so much that his vision blurred. Even his breathing was coming out in short gasps.

"What are you saying you have to!"

"I cant..." Sasuke let tears drip from his emotionless face. "Please...Just save him...save..h.him..."

Gaara stared at the Uchiha with saddened eyes...He couldn't leave him here to die! Sasuke had to go and save Naruto! Why was this stupid bastard acting like this now?!

"I...I cant go there...I broke my promise...I cant...naru..to.."

Gaara looked away from the limp body and stood up. He knew what he had to do now. He had to go and save Naruto before it was too late and Shukaku came out again to have his fun. He ran away as fast as he could not looking back, the image of Sasuke's dead body still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"SASUKE!!! SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed pulling on the chains that held him. He cried out as loud as he could hoping that Sasuke would come and save him from all this. He screamed again as the metal around his wrists dug into his skin, spilling his dark red blood down his arms and his sides. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't see clearly anymore. The last thing he heard was his name being called...but it wasn't Sasuke... 

_hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa  
oto no nai egao sae ima wa ureshikute  
nido to modorenai ano koro ni mo  
boku-tachi wa waratteita_

_Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories  
Even the soundless smile is happy right now  
I can't return to that time ever again  
When we were laughing_

**TBC...

* * *

(1) I split the normally 4 line stanza into 2 lines each **

Cib: omg.. i cant believe i wrote that!!! TwT poor sasu and naru...and i'm really sorry to Gaara lovers out there...Something is going to happen next chapter that might make you hate me...TwT

Please review!! thank you!!

(1) I split the normally 4 line stanza into 2 lines each 


	5. Lu:na

**Chapter 5: Lu:na

* * *

Cib: Well here is yet another chapter of this sad story...I probably ruinged the last part but oh well... **

Warning: Blood, violence, dirty talk from Shukaku, more mentions of rape, ulterior motives..OOC ness

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto...mentioned Shukaku x Sasuke, Shukaku x Naruto...

Disclaimer: No, owners are Masashi Kishimoto-sama and Gackt-sama

Notes:

Cib: Well here is yet another chapter of this sad story...I probably ruinged the last part but oh well... Cib: Well here is yet another chapter of this sad story...I probably ruinged the last part but oh well... Cib: Well here is yet another chapter of this sad story...I probably ruinged the last part but oh well... 

**_"Blah blah blah" Shukaku talking  
_"_Blah blah blah" Gaara talking in his head/thinking or talking as half Shukaku_**

* * *

_dare ga fusagareta kono hitomi no oku ni fureru no darou  
yureru kagerou no naka de mitsumeteita tsuki ga warau  
__  
I__ wonder who's touching the depths of my closed eyes  
The moon that I gazed at inside of the wavering heat laughed_

Gaara yelled in frustration when he hit another dead end at the end of the hall. This was going to take forever!! He was never going to reach Naruto in time. He growled and cursed at the demon inside his body who only chuckled back in response. He had to find Naruto no matter what! For Sasuke's sake...For his own sake...

_S..asu...ke!...Sasu..ke!!_

Gaara's ears perked up when he heard the blonde's straining voice from the hall next to the one he was in. He followed the pounding sound into the right hallway and stood before the door. He took a deep breath before reaching forward to grasp the doorknob in his hand. Slowly he turned it and was engulfed in the darkness of the room.

"Sasuke?!!? Sasuke!! Is that you!! Sasuke!! Answer me!!" Naruto thrashed harder than ever and jerked and tugged the chains around his wrist and ankles, blood dripping down the deep gashes where metal bit into his skin.

"Naruto? Are you alright?!" Gaara groped around the darkness looking for the boy. He cringed when the bitter scent of blood wavered up his nose. He bit his lip and faught back Shukaku who was starting to rebel at the smell of fresh blood. He reached forward and leaned against the wall his head spinning.

"G..gaara? Where's Sasuke?? Please help me..." A pained whimper came from the wall in the middle.

Gaara groaned in response and shook his head, pushing away his drowsyness.. _'I will not let Shukaku win! I will not!!'_

"Naruto...Calm down..I'll get you out..dont worry." The red head got back to his feet and walked cautiously to the wall where Naruto was. He stopped when the stench of blood was unbearable and he could feel Naruto's cold, wet skin. He heard the blonde whimper and shrink back against the wall at his touch.

"Don't worry...Its just me. Let me help you."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Gaara final reached him. But he couldn't help the feeling of danger and evil coming from Gaara. Was this because it was _Gaara himself_ who did this to him and separated him from Sasuke? Naruto shook the idea out of his head and focused on the present. 'No...Gaara would never to that to me. It was just Shukaku...just Shukaku...'

_mimimoto de sasayakihajimeru rekuiemu no yuuwaku o  
kizutsukeru koto de shika osaerarenai mama de_

_Only the seduction of the requiem that started being whispered into my ear  
Curbed me from wounding others_

Once Gaara had the chains off of Naruto, he pulled his arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the eerie dark room. Naruto had a slight limp on his left leg and he was tired from all the blood loss. Gaara kept his mouth shut, he knew if he started talking...it would only make this situation worse...How could he ever tell Naruto what happened to Sasuke?

"Gaara...Do you think Sasuke's doing alright?" Gaara's eyebrows folded into a v, well..He knew this was going to happen sometime...

"Y...yea...I'm sure he's around here somewhere...Maybe if we get there fast enought you will be the hero this time instead of him." Gaara choked out a lie.

"Heheh...y..yea...I'll get you Sasuke-teme..." Naruto whispered his eyes filling with tears. What was this feeling? It was like, as soon as Gaara told him that Sasuke was ok, this dark feeling came over him, like Gaara was lieing to him. But why would he lie? Could he be...No! Sasuke was ok!! He was going to save him...He had to!

_itami o yami ni sarawareta boku wa  
kaeru koto nado deki wa shinai kara..._

_My pain is taken away by the darkness  
Because I can't return..._

"Wait...Gaara? Where are you going?! This is the exit...we have to go save Sasuke..." Naruto struggled against Sasuke's grip, trying to push away from the red-head. Gaara held tight. The blonde boy continued to stuggle making his cuts bleed again. Gaara bit his lip when the metallic smell reached his nose.

He had to get Naruto out of here before it was too late. He could already feel Shukaku sturring again. It wouuldnt be too long before he was let loose again. Why was he so weak?! Was this his punishment for falling in love?

"Gaara! Are you listening to me!! We have to save Sasuke!!" Naruto gasped as tears rolled down his blood stained cheeks.

"W...we can't...I'm sorry Naruto but, Sasuke is..." Gaara stopped. "He's...d..dead..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Gaara's mouth. Was this true? Did Sasuke really die?!! _'This cant be!! It cant!! He's just playing a bad joke on me...But...he doesnt seem to be lieing...no...no...'_

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto cried out in sorrow and fell to the ground sobbing. How could that bastard go on with out him!! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why?! Gaara stood there silently, his eyes glazed with sadness. This was all the pain that Shukaku caused...He didnt deserve to live...

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!!! Why!! Stupid Teme!! Why!" Naruto thrust his fists into the ground until they bled even more.

"Stop Naruto...Go to him...He's in my office...I'm sorry..." Gaara said turning his face away from the sobbing mess on the ground. He already knew Naruto hated him...Might as well let them reunite...

_'I'm so sorry Naruto...I shouldn't have let this happen...I love you...'_

Naruto got up shaking, leaned up against the wall for support and half ran and jogged _away_ to Gaara's room. He let his tears fall as he cursed loudly at how Sasuke was an unfaithful boyfriend. _'Why Sasuke! We were going to live the rest of our lives together...Together!!'_

Naruto slammed the door open and rushed into the room. His eyebrows scrunched up and his hand instantly came to cover his nose. The smell of death and blood was everywhere in this room. He felt a cold sweat traveling down his spine until it filled his whole body with fear. Slowly, he advanced forward until he heard a splash. He looked down and noticed he was standing in a pool of blood...and next to it was...

_SASUKE!_

_chigireta bara o mune ni daite  
shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku  
kasanariau karada no ue de  
shinu made odoritsuzukeru_

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die_

Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes widened with shock and disbelief. He let his shaking hand reach forward, grazing against the ice cold skin of his lover. Instantly his hand retreated from the unfamiliar coldness but reached forward once again. Naruto felt his breathing stop as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other's lifeless body. This can't be real!! It cant!

"Sa...s...SASUKEE!!!!" Naruto screamed in agony and fell forward, burying his face in his blood stained shirt. He sobbed and held his lover's body close to his, hoping that the warmth of his own body would bring him back. Pulling away from his chest, he sat up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's purple tinted ones.

**_"Naruto...Naruto-kunn..."_**

The blonde lifted his head way from the Uchiha's and turned his attention to the opening of the door. He felt a fear beyond all fears he's experienced before. He whimpered quietly when the figure took a heavy step forward as if stuggling to drag a corpse. He could hear the intruder growl in frustration and then a silence.

**_"Stupid host...You know you cannot stop me from getting what I want...And what I want is you...Naruto-kunnn..."_**

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and sweat dripped down his face. He had to get away! He could never make it out alive if he had to drag Sasuke's body with him...But he couldn't just leave him there!! Maybe if he took him back to Konohagakure, Tsunade-Bachan could heal him and everything could be ok...

**_"Narutoo-kunnn..."_** Shukaku's voice echoed from the concrete walls in the room.

Naruto slowly got up and reached into his back pocket. This was it. He had to fight him. He had to win. **They** had to get out.

"Shukaku...Did you do this to Sasuke!?" Naruto growled his anger rising.

The demon on the other side of the room laughed, **_" And he was so tastey...Virgins always taste so damn delicious you know...Makes me wonder how you taste like...Naruto-kun..."_**

The hair on Naruto's body stood on end. What kind of sick bastard was this! "I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!!"

Shukaku laughed and stood still when Naruto lunged at him with his kunai. Instantly he lifted his arm and swung it, hitting him behind his neck. Naruto gasped in pain and fell to the ground unconcious.

_itami o yami ni sarawareta boku wa  
kaeru koto nado deki wa shinai kara..._

_My pain is taken away by the darkness  
Because I can't return...

* * *

_

**_' I'm sorry Naruto...I couln't stop him...He was just too powerful... I can't bear to watch what he does to you...I can't...' _**Gaara sat in the center of the darkness that surrouned him. This was it, this was probably where he was going to spend the rest of his life. He never wanted to go out there again...Not after what Shukaku did to Sasuke and will do to Naruto...How could he let this happen?

**_'To everyone else here, I am a momento of a time gone by that they want to destroy...'_**

**_'...then...what is the purpose of my existance???'_**

**_'...when I thought about that, I found no answer...'_**

**_'...But...'_**

Gaara got up. He now knew what he had to do..He knew why he was here. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

_mogaki kurushimu emono no you ni  
ishiki wa ubarareru mama ni  
kairaku ni oborete kieteyuku  
tsumetai kono ude no naka de_

_Like struggling, suffering prey  
My consciousness is taken from me  
I drown and disappear in pleasure  
Cold, inside of these arms_

Naruto cried out in pain when he felt large nails digging into his stomach and thighs, soaking his cloths with blood. His eyes painfully opened, tears dripping down his face. Shukaku had knocked him out and while he was a asleep, plastered him to the wall with his annoying sand. Naruto cried harder as the demon's hungry eyes burned through his pale skin.

"N..no!! Stop please!!" Naruto screamed as Shukaku smirked, his nails glistening red with the blonde's blood.

_**"Mmm...You're blood tastes better than the finest wine in this sand country...I can't wait to suck all of it out of you. You body tastes so delicious..."**_

"Noo!! Stop!! Helpp!! S...sasuke..." Naruto whimpered in defeat. He knew it was over. There was no use in trying to escape. No one would come to save him. No one...

He shut his eyes tight as the taller demon approuched him. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming when he felt the fabric on his hips being dragged down, slowly exposing him to the murdurous monster. Naruto sobbed quietly. His fighting spirit was gone now. He had nothing else to do and he couldn't bear to watch. This was it..

'Sasuke...'

**_"Stupid brat...How many times do I have to tell you, I have control over you...I'm stronger than you'll ever be!!!"_**

Naruto lifted his head at stared at the other. The sand mask that covered his face was half gone now and he could see...Gaara!!

**_"I won't let you do this to Naruto...I won't let you...This was my purpose in life. To kill you! You're the cause of all their suffering..His sadness...and my insanity...I'LL KILL YOU."_**

Naruto felt the sand that held him loosen and he slid down the wall onto the ground. Immidiately he reached down and pulled his pants up, wrapping his arms around himself. He was saved! He wasn't going to be raped and murdered. He was saved!!

**_"ARRRHHHH!!!"_**

**_"Naruto!! Hurry!! Kill me while you still have the chance!! Kill me and this demon in me will be gone...Please do it!!"_**

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly kill Gaara, his friend!!! This was madness!! Naruto shook his head, his face painted with fear. He couldn't do it...It was just too much for someone so young to handle...

"I..I can't...I can't kill you Gaara...I can't I'm sorry!! I can't!!!" Naruto cried punching the ground. When it came down to it..He was just too much of a coward to kill his friend...It wasn't like this with Sasuke...He's kill anyone for him...Sasuke gave him strength...courage...life.

**_"Naruto! You don't understand, we caused you so much pain...please!! Just end it!! Please!! For me!!"_** Gaara begged tears streaming down the left side of his face.

"I..I can't..."

**_"Please...For me-"_** Gaara stopped as blood trickled down his chin. The left side of him smiled and his expression relaxed.

**_"Thank you...S...sasuke..."_**

**_"Noooooo...Ahrhhh..."_** Shakaku screamed in agony and fell to the ground as blood pumped out of his host's heart. He withered on the ground for a couple of seconds cursing loudly, before his body stilled and more blood was shed.

Naruto stared at the bleeding mess on the ground in shock.

"W..wh...S...Sasuke???!"

"Aa, d..dobe..."

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto cried and got up running into his arms. "Sasuke!! You're alive?! But how!!"

"Wait...let...me..._cough_...sit and rest...for alittle..."

Naruto led Sasuke out of the bloodly room setting him down outside against the wall. He turned around again and headed for the door. 'Gaara...'

"I'm sorry Gaara..." He whispered and closed the door.

The blonde slowly walked next to Sasuke and sat down. His body was so tired and weak. He was also dizzy from all the blood loss. Sasuke was in worse condition though. Gently, Naruto placed his hand against Sasuke's cheek. He felt him flinch against the contact but began to lean in closer to him.

"N..Naruto...I didn't think I'd ever be able to see you...again...I'm so sorry..."

"No, Sasuke...I'm the one who is sorry this time...This was probably all my fault...I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you..." He smiled sadly at the raven haired boy. Sasuke's face softened and he pulled Naruto into his arms.

"Let's just rest here for alittle until morning...I love you Naruto.."

"I love you too Sasuke..."

The miserable couple sat in the dark hallway. Their only light and hope was the glistening moon that pierced through the dark clouds outside. Was this the price for freedom? An endless cycle of death and loss?

_chigireta bara o mune ni daite  
shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku  
kasanariau karada no ue de  
shinu made odoritsuzukeru_

_I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die_

**T.B.C...**

* * *

**Cib: Ahhh sorry sorry sorry for the sappy ending and overal horrible chapter...It wasnt quite as I imagined it, but I tried my best to depict the story plot I had for this chapter...(obviously it didnt turn out so great)...**

**BTW...THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR!! WHOOT**

**Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you'll continue to read more of it!! **

**Thank you all so much!! Till next time**


End file.
